


Forest

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: After a long streak of successful trials, the Entity grants access to her forest.
Relationships: Jake Park/Quentin Smith
Series: Hauntober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Kudos: 12





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late sry, beta’d

The night was never-ending, and the forest endless—making it a perfect place for our little escapades. 

I return from an especially successful trial with a ranger medical kit still clenched in my hand. I kinda feel bad for Kenneth, he hadn’t been able to hook any of us, Nea had made sure of that. She was either the one running him around or blinding him anytime one of us managed to get caught. Feng and Dwight worked on generators while I followed behind Nea patching her up whenever she had managed to lose the clown. It was terrifying and I was still pumped with adrenaline even as I entered the light of the fire. It had been one of the most exciting trials I had had since entering this realm, everyone sticking to their tasks and evading the killer near flawlessly.

Who am I to displease the goddess?

As we return, Nea beelines towards David’s campfire—probably to tell him of their success. Feng and Dwight seemed to be heading back to their own clearings to store their new items, whispering amongst themselves as they went. I take a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart as I head back to my own clearing. The Entity always replenishes items once out of the trial, like a little reward for doing so well, so all I had to do when I got back was put it in the right spot. As I near my fire pit, however, I see, through the trees, a figure sitting on my log. My steps seemed to alert the other for as I approached, they turned sharply around to face me. 

“Quen!” Jake called out to me, rising from his seat to come greet me. 

I smile and pick up my pace a bit so that I can quickly embrace my lover. I place my kit on the ground right before we meet and I wrap my arms around the smaller male, pulling him in close to me. I bury my nose into the brunette's soft hair and breathe in his deep, foresty scent, trying to calm my racing heart. It doesn’t quite work. Jake seems to notice this and looks up to direct his soft brown eyes to gaze at me in question. There is a second of hesitation, where we stand motionless, staring at each other in anticipation before bolting into the dense wood. We had done this before only a few times in the past because of the dangers that lurk in the forest, but it was the only place for privacy so we took the chance. 

As soon as I deem us as far enough out, I grab Jake by the back of his jacket before whirling him around and into my chest. We come tumbling down to the ground with him straddling my waist, grinding his own hard-on into mine. I grab his hips to help encourage the movement, forcing a moan out of him in the process. We had to be quick, he knew this, we both did. Every second we spent away from the fire was another step a killer drew nearer. But then again, that might be the thrill of it. Being caught by someone was one thing, but if that someone was a murderous killer was a whole other ballpark. 

I lean up enough to grab Jake’s attention, it works as he leans down to smash his lips into mine. I quickly start removing his jacket, breaking the kiss for a moment to remove both his scarf and undershirts. As soon as the unnecessary articles of clothing were out of the way, I began feeling up the soft, toned, flesh presented to me. Jake’s own hands are attempting to undo my belt, with little success. I can almost feel a killer’s presence nearby, as if the Entity wanted us to hurry up. 

Who am I to disobey the goddess?

I then flip us over so that I am towering over the smaller male. I sit up allowing Jake to reposition himself as I begin undoing my belt. I watch as the saboteur reaches into one of his jean pockets to pull out the small bottle of motor oil we had been using as lubricant, before rolling onto his stomach. I leave my pants undone as I help Jake pull down his jeans just enough to reveal his entrance. I smiled in content, he knew I liked watching, and seeing how we didn’t get to do this often, I guessed he was trying to spoil me. I hum in appreciation as he begins spreading himself open for me with quiet gasps leaving his open, panting mouth. As soon as he was able to comfortably fit three fingers inside I swatted his hand away and reached for the lubricant. There was a quiet whine of discomfort as he withdrew his hand from his leaking, sloppy hole. 

“Shh, it’s ok, baby I got you. Just relax for me, yeah?” I whisper while lining myself up.

He nods into the dirt as I feel him relax in my grasp. I gently guide myself in, keeping a firm hold of the other’s soft hips as I sink deeper into his tight heat. I am only fully seated within him for a second before he is urging me to move, he must also feel the impending doom circling us. The darkness within the forest is slowly closing in upon us, silencing our cries of ecstasy can only slow our demise so much. I know this, Jake knows this, the Entity herself knows this for she is the one to call upon the bringers of our fate. But then again, she might be trying to hold off the bloodthirsty beasts to allow us some rest. We both had been doing exceptionally well in trials, and she was known to reward those who persevere. I silently thank the goddess if that is the case.

Who am I to test her patience?

I pick up the pace, grasping tightly onto the smaller’s petite hips, pulling him back and impaling him fully upon my shaft. Strangled, broken cries greet my ears and I am forced to pick up the rhythm even more so that we might both reach our climaxes quicker. If the Entity is holding back her pets then I do not wish to ail her efforts by forcing such sweet sounds from my partner. I lean forward pressing Jake into the cold ground and leaning in close to his ear. 

“Hush, they might hear you,” I whisper over the hushed whines of my partner. He nods and bits at his lower lip to help stifle his cries of pleasure. 

“Good boy~” I groan into his ear and give a particularly strong thrust for emphasis. 

A cold chill runs down my spine, our time is dwindling as the creatures of the forest become more aware of our continued presence within their domain. I wrap my arms around the smaller, shaking form below me and begin jacking off the other as my thrusts become more sloppy. One last cry manages to slip past my lover’s lips before he is cumming into my fist, body going rigid at the force of his orgasm. I choke on a groan as his velvety walls clench around my shaft and I am forced to bury myself, hilt-deep, within him before releasing my own load. I bite down on the other’s shoulder as I reach my climax deep inside him, stifling my own pants and groans of ecstasy. As I release him and pull out, I sense a dark presence to my right, and as I turn I see movement in the underbrush. The Entity has blessed us this day for as the monstrous form of the Oni appears from the darkness, black tendrils reach out to shield us from the beast. 

Who am I to overstay my welcome?

I grab a disoriented Jake as well as his clothes and begin rushing us back towards the safety of the survivors’ campgrounds. He seems to realize our predicament and stumbles after me, pulling up his jeans to cover his modesty and throwing on his undershirts. We can hear the enraged demon behind us, his thundering steps cause us to scramble forward until we are bursting out of the forest and into the light of the main fire. There sits Jane, Felix, Tapp, and Zarina, watching as we catch our breaths, Oni roaring in anguish in the distance. Nothing needs to be said as we quickly shuffle back to my own campsite, they knew what happened, it’s happened before. 

We reach my fire in silence. Jake goes to sit at the flame as I proceed to put my newly acquired medkit where it belonged, but hesitate. The forest was our getaway despite the dangers lurking within. The Entity had protected us despite us knowing the consequences of our actions. I’m sad to see it go so soon, but I feel that it is the only way to repay her majesty for her kindness. I throw the medkit into the flame watching as it is slowly consumed and turned to ash. 

“What did you do that for?” Jake asked in repulse. 

“Who am I to not thank the goddess for her kindness?” is my only reply.


End file.
